Days of Japanese Legends-Il piacere della paura
by Kirad
Summary: Come potrebbe mai reagire una persona estremamente seria e razionale in una storia di fantasmi?


IL PIACERE DELLA PAURA

Mario stava consultando una mappa della città di Tokyo.  
Il suo viaggio in Giappone stava ormai per concludersi, per questo era tornato nella capitale.  
Tuttavia alla fine era stato vinto dal desiderio di cercare un suo conoscente giapponese, amico di e-mail, che da tanto tempo ormai non si faceva più sentire.  
E destreggiandosi con la mappa e con l'indirizzo, datogli tanto tempo fa in previsione di un viaggio allora quasi utopistico, c'era ormai quasi vicino.  
Certo che per i passanti giapponesi doveva essere quantomeno buffo vedere quel ragazzo occidentale che maneggiava girandola e rigirandola un'enorme cartina di Tokyo, aperta completamente, indicando le strade con le dita e tirando poi fuori un piccolo dizionario d'italiano-giapponese per le traduzioni.  
"Ok", disse infine. "Penso di aver localizzato il numero 444 del quartiere Benshi. Ora devo solo scoprire dove si trova nella realtà il quartiere Benshi".  
Una mano sbucò da dietro la sua spalla e con l'indice individuò un punto sulla mappa. "Proprio qui" dichiarò una voce femminile.  
Sorpreso, Mario si girò e vide una bella ragazza, con lunghi capelli castani, occhiali e una borsa a tracolla.  
Aveva un'espressione seria e disciplinata.  
"Ha detto proprio qui?", domandò Mario.  
"Sì", riprese la giapponese, "segua questa strada per altri 200 metri, poi troverà delle scale mobili sulla destra, scenda, vada avanti un altro chilometro e infine svolti di nuovo a destra".  
"Ehm… ho capito, però siccome questa è una grande città… ehi, ma lei parla italiano!"  
"Certo", ribatté l'altra un po' seccata. "Che cosa crede? Che un giapponese possa conoscere solo la sua lingua o un po' d'inglese?"  
"No, non intendevo questo. E solo che questa è una metropoli e le sue indicazioni potrebbero essere un po' troppo… semplici. Non potrebbe, se non la disturba, accompagnarmi?"  
"Certo che no! Ho un impegno di lavoro. E lei non se ne approfitti".  
"Non mi permetterei mai! Ma non vorrei perdermi e ho qualche problema con i taxi, l'ultima volta mi ha accompagnato per tre volte nel posto sbagliato".  
"Mi dispiace, ma questi sono problemi suoi. Arrivederci".  
La ragazza lo superò con passo deciso.  
Mario la vide sparire nella marea di gente sul marciapiede.  
Si strinse nelle spalle e tentò di seguire quelle indicazioni.

"Ma guarda che tipo! 'Non potrebbe accompagnarmi?'. Per chi mi ha preso?! Mica mi faccio rimorchiare! Io sono una persona seria e razionale!"  
La giovane si fermò alla sua destinazione: un condominio di recente fabbricazione, bianco e alto nove piani.  
Tirò fuori un foglietto e controllò il nome che c'era scritto sopra.  
"Dunque, famiglia Narutaki. Ultimo piano".  
La ragazza suonò il citofono.  
La risposta arrivò dopo qualche secondo.  
"Chi è?"  
"Sono Hasegawa. Chisame Hasegawa, l'insegnante di sostegno".  
"La faccio salire subito".

Chisame era nel soggiorno dell'appartamento, seduta su un divano di fronte ai due genitori delle sue prossime allieve.  
Il padre stava leggendo le sue referenze.  
"Complimenti, ha fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro con gli studi: laureata in anticipo, così giovane e già svolge questo lavoro da due anni, con una predilezione per le materie scientifiche", osservò l'uomo terminata la lettura.  
"La ringrazio".  
"Vede", esordì la madre, "le nostre bambine sono entrambe intelligenti. Però Fuuka, la maggiore, possiede un'intelligenza veramente brillante. Insomma, è una bambina prodigio. La sorella minore invece, Fumika, è più, diciamo, normale. Fuuka ha ricevuto una proposta per entrare in un istituto per bambini particolarmente dotati, e noi vorremmo accettare. Immagini quante possibilità avrebbe in futuro. Il problema però è che le nostre bambine sono legatissime tra di loro. Fuuka non va da nessuna parte se Fumika non è con lei, e Fumika rischia di avere delle crisi nervose se sta troppo tempo lontana dalla sorella. Abbiamo chiesto al direttore della scuola se era possibile inscriverle tutte e due, ma è stato categorico: gli studenti devono essere tutti selezionati e meritevoli. Quindi lì non ci sarebbe posto per Fumika. Ma noi non vogliamo far soffrire la nostra bambina".  
"Tuttavia", riprese il padre, "non vogliamo neppure che Fuuka sprechi questa grande possibilità. Per questo l'abbiamo chiamata, signorina Hasegawa. La nostra speranza è che, con lezioni supplementari da parte di una persona dotata come lei, Fumika possa alzare la sua media voti quanto basta per accedere anche lei a quella scuola speciale".  
Chisame rimase un po' in imbarazzo. "Capisco, signori Narutaki. Però vi devo avvertire che non è possibile rendere straordinaria un'intelligenza normale. Per quanto possa sforzarmi, Fumika resterà sempre inferiore a Fuuka".  
"Non importa. Quello che conta è che possa accedere anche lei alla scuola", affermò risoluto il padre.  
"D'accordo, farò quello che posso", dichiarò Chisame.  
"Bene, benissimo!" esultò la madre. "E ora lasci che le presenti la sua allieva".  
La madre chiamò le due sorelle e subito si presentarono, tenendosi per mano, due deliziose bambine sui dieci anni, davvero identiche.  
Fecero un inchino e si presentarono col nome.  
Le gemelline si distinguevano solo per un dettaglio delle capigliature: Fuuka aveva due treccine lunghe, mentre quelle di Fumika erano corte.

Hasegawa rientrò nel suo appartamento.  
"Sono tornata".  
"Siamo qui in soggiorno", risposero in coro tre ragazze.  
"Tanto per cambiare", rispose Hasegawa entrando in quella stanza, dove vide le sue compagne sgranocchiare pop corn tutte prese da uno spettacolo televisivo.  
Le sue tre coinquiline, Misa Kakizaki, Madoka Kugimiya e Sakurako Shiina, erano tre cheerleader che l'avevano ospitata nel loro appartamento.  
Un'azione generosa, perché la neolaureata Hasegawa aveva lasciato subito la casa dei genitori per immergersi il prima possibile nel mondo degli adulti.  
Ma quel mondo aveva affitti troppo alti per lei, quindi aveva accettato l'invito di quelle che da piccole erano state le sue migliori amiche, prima che lei diventasse adulta finendo in anticipo l'università.  
Mentre loro erano ancora all'università e chissà per quanto tempo ancora ci sarebbero rimaste.  
Comunque non erano una cattiva compagnia.  
Tranne che per una cosa.  
"Ancora?!", sbottò Chisame quando vide bene cosa stavano guardando.  
"Cosa c'è che non va?", domandò Misa.  
"State guardando quella stupida serie televisiva sulle leggende urbane giapponesi?! Quante volte ve lo devo dire che sono solo sciocchezze?"  
"Lo sappiamo che queste cose non esistono", ribatté Madoka, "però non c'è nulla di male a guardarsi un telefilm. E' divertente".  
"Guardare ore e ore di queste sciocchezze può suggestionarvi e spingervi a crederci davvero. Dovreste staccare la spina!", continuò Chisame.  
"Secondo me", propose Sakurako, "dovresti restare a guardare anche tu questi programmi. Saresti meno musona e più divertente. Come lo eri una volta, con quello strano hobby. Il piacere della paura può essere un toccasana".  
"Fare bene i propri compiti e vedere valido materiale di studio, questi sono per me toccasana!"  
"Tsk, secchiona!", terminarono di nuovo in coro le tre riconcentrandosi sulla tv.  
Indispettita, Chisame andò in camera sua a preparare i testi da studiare quel pomeriggio.  
I genitori delle gemelle le avevano dato un programma per farle capire che tipo di esercizi fossero adatti per entrare nella scuola d'elite.

Alle quattro del pomeriggio, col cielo che cominciava ad annuvolarsi, Chisame si presentò a casa dei Narutaki.  
"E' permesso?", domandò quando la porta si aprì.  
Fuuka e Fumika le avevano aperto.  
"Ben arrivata, professoressa", esordì la prima.  
"I nostri genitori sono usciti. Ci hanno detto di darle questo foglietto", spiegò Fumika porgendo un foglio.  
Chisame lo lesse in silenzio: le bambine avevano un piccolo deposito di giocattoli sul tetto del palazzo, ma la porta era difettosa, quindi doveva fare attenzione che non sgattaiolassero là sopra col rischio poi di restare chiuse fuori.  
Erano abituate a fare merenda alle sei del pomeriggio e nel frigo c'era del cibo già preparato.  
Infine, avendo letto nelle referenze di Chisame che aveva vinto un campionato universitario di scacchi, avevano predisposto una scacchiera e specificato che anche Fuuka era brava con gli scacchi.  
"Mmm, gentili", commentò Chisame.  
O esibizionisti, pensò.  
Si rivolse alle due bambine. "Bene, diamoci da fare".

I primi compiti riguardavano delle esercitazioni di matematica.  
Le due bambine si misero intorno ad un tavolo e iniziarono a scrivere, sotto il controllo diligente di Hasegawa.  
Passato un po' di tempo, Fuuka iniziò a scrivere lentamente, mentre Fumika si accigliò sempre di più.  
L'insegnante se ne accorse, aspettò qualche minuto e dopo andò a controllare.  
Fuuka strinse i fogli, ma Hasegawa glieli strappò.  
"Bene, molto bene. Hai già finito", commentò osservando le esercitazioni tutte svolte.  
Sui bordi del foglio c'erano degli scarabocchi.  
"E questi scarabocchi?"  
"Perché mi andava di farli", spiegò l'allieva.  
Fu il turno di Fumika, che invece era ancora agli inizi.  
"Mi… mi dispiace…", mormorò la piccola.  
Hasegawa scosse la testa. "Ti spiego il primo esercizio. Poi vedi di risolvere gli altri. Fuuka, passiamo ai problemi di geometria".

Il tempo si guastò assai rapidamente.  
Preceduto da due forti tuoni, cominciò a piovere a dirotto, il tutto unito a un forte vento che faceva scrosciare la pioggia contro le finestre.  
Passato un altro po' di tempo, stessa storia: Fuuka cominciò a un tratto a scrivere lentamente, mentre Fumika sembrò quasi disperarsi.  
Hasegawa di nuovo controllò.  
"I miei complimenti, Fuuka. Hai risolto tutti i problemi. Davvero notevole per la tua età. Ti meriti veramente di andare in quella scuola per ragazzi prodigio".  
La bambina però, anziché rallegrarsi, si scurì in volto e fissò la sorella.  
Fumika aveva gli occhi lucidi mentre Hasegawa passava al suo foglio.  
Scosse la testa. "Non ci siamo. Non ci siamo proprio. Sei ancora agli esercizi di matematica, e ne hai pure sbagliati sei su dieci di quelli fatti. Mi dispiace, ma temo che per te quella scuola sia troppo difficile".  
"No!", esclamò Fumika iniziando a piangere. "Io ci devo andare in quella scuola! O perderò mia sorella!"  
Chisame si ricordò cosa le avevano detto i signori Narutaki.  
Tuttavia lei era una persona realista, per la quale le cose andavano dette così com'erano.  
"Mi dispiace", disse con tono dolc,e "ma temo che quell'impresa sia al di là delle tue forze, ma non perché sei stupida. Purtroppo quella scuola è troppo complessa. Vai ancora alle elementari, mentre in quell'istituto gli esercizi base sono di tipo liceale. Fuuka la continuerai a vedere comunque, non preoccuparti. E poi, pensa a questo: se tu dovessi andare in quella scuola in queste condizioni, finiresti per umiliare anche Fuuka. E tu non lo vuoi, vero?"  
A quelle parole, Fumika rimase prima sbigottita e muta, poi gridò disperata e corse via piangendo.  
Chisame rimase turbata da quella reazione.  
"STUPIDA!", gridò Fuuka dietro la ragazza. "Io fingevo di non aver finito proprio per non umiliarla!"  
L'insegnante si voltò stupita: Fuuka sembrava un'altra persona, gli occhi pieni di odio, i lineamenti deformati da una rabbia crescente, le mani strette a pugno in maniera così forte da diventare bianche.  
"Come ti permetti?!", esclamò Chisame.  
Fuuka non le rispose e corse dalla sorella.  
A sua volta, la ragazza andò dietro alle due bambine.  
Era diretta verso la loro camera, quando da dietro una porticina sul corridoio sentì qualcosa sbattere.  
Aprì la porta e vide una scalinata, con alla sommità un'altra porta aperta, che dava sull'esterno.  
Era la porta sul tetto.  
Aperta dal vento o dalle bambine che erano scappate lì?  
Chisame andò a controllare.  
Fuori si era scatenato un vero acquazzone, non era possibile uscire senza infradiciarsi.  
Hasegawa guardò intorno, le chiamò e non ricevette risposta.  
Allora decise di guardare nella loro camera.  
Si sporse per afferrare la porta dalla maniglia e chiuderla, quando una fortissima folata di vento gliela chiuse sulla faccia.  
Urlando per la sorpresa e il dolore, Chisame ruzzolò giù per le scale.  
Fortuna che la scalinata non era troppo lunga, e che lei era caduta scivolando sopra i gradini anziché rotolando.  
Cosi quando si fermò alla base dei gradini, si sentiva piuttosto dolorante, ma riusciva ancora a muoversi.  
Si alzò lentamente e chiamò le sorelline, senza ricevere risposta.  
Sentì qualcosa gocciolarle sulla fronte, si accorse di un grosso taglio.  
Prima di andare nella loro stanza, decise di dirigersi verso il bagno per curarsi, cominciando a guardare nell'armadietto dei medicinali.  
Mentre armeggiava in quest'ultimo, udì un rumore provenire dal water.  
Girandosi vide una bambina, mortalmente pallida e con i capelli neri a caschetto, seduta sul water.  
"Oh, è tu chi sei? Un'amichetta delle Narutaki?"  
La bambina sorrise in maniera diabolica e si lanciò contro Chisame.  
Che la intercettò in piena faccia con uno schiaffo.  
La misteriosa bambina finì col sedere a terra.  
"Non si salta addosso agli sconosciuti!", la rimproverò Chisame. "E poi, volevi toccarmi con quelle mani? Te le sei lavate? Bisogna sempre lavarsi le mani dopo che si è stati al bagno!"  
La bambina piegò la testa di lato.  
Non sembrò capire.  
"Bah, aspetta che mi metto qualcosa sulla fronte e poi ti spiegherò alcune cosette!"  
Chisame diede le spalle alla strana bimba, cercò i cerotti, senza trovarne.  
Quando si rigirò, la bambina era scomparsa.  
"Uff, ma in questa casa i bambini spariscono sempre? Sarà andata dalle gemelline".  
Finalmente furono trovati dei cerotti, che Hasegawa applicò diligentemente sulla sua fronte.  
Uscita dal bagno, la giovane insegnante si diresse verso la stanza delle due sorelle, quando dall'altra parte del corridoio, vide una figura accasciata per terra.  
Era una ragazza, anch'essa mortalmente pallida, piegata e contorta, al punto che la testa le sbucava tra le gambe.  
Usando le braccia, avanzò minacciosa verso Chisame.  
"Wow! Un'appassionata di contorsionismo come me!", esclamò quest'ultima.  
In effetti, da piccola, oltre alla passione per lo studio, aveva avuto anche quella per il contorsionismo, trasmessale da uno zio clown.  
L'ondata di ricordi la travolse. "Scusi, signorina, lei è talmente brava, che vorrei un suo giudizio!", esclamò Hasegawa.  
Anche lei si buttò a terra e iniziò a contorcersi.  
La misteriosa sconosciuta rimase quantomeno perplessa, vedendo l'altra assumere pose persino più strane della sua.  
Allora anche lei accolse la sfida.  
Per dieci minuti le due ragazze si esibirono nelle più strane pose che un essere umano possa assumere.  
Alla fine la sconosciuta applaudì la prestazione di Chisame.  
"Grazie, grazie", disse quest'ultima rimettendosi in piedi. "Ora potrebbe dirmi se ha visto le gemelle Naru..."  
La sconosciuta era scomparsa.  
"Boh, si vede che aveva da fare. Allora, Fuuka, Fumika, dove siete?"  
Dal soggiorno giunse il rumore della televisione.  
"Saranno lì?"  
Chisame trovò il televisore acceso e sintonizzato su uno strano canale: lo schermo, infatti, mostrava una radura con al centro un pozzo.  
Dal pozzo emerse una figura con lunghi capelli neri, una ragazza con una veste bianca, che cominciò ad avanzare lentamente verso lo schermo.  
I capelli ricoprivano del tutto il volto della misteriosa ragazza.  
Le sue braccia sembrarono protendersi verso Chisame.  
"Bah, ho già visto questo film. Una stupidaggine".  
Cercò il telecomando, senza trovarlo, mentre la figura si faceva sempre più vicina.  
Decise allora di spegnere il televisore direttamente, proprio quando gli avambracci della ragazza misteriosa sembravano voler uscire dallo schermo.  
Chisame trovò l'interruttore dietro la tv e la spense.  
Appena un secondo dopo, udì il rumore di qualcosa che cadeva sul pavimento davanti all'apparecchio.  
Però guardando non trovò nulla.  
"Mah, sarà stata un'impressione".  
Suonarono alla porta.  
Essendo lei l'adulta di casa, andò ad aprire.  
Davanti a lei apparve una donna alta e con i capelli neri, che indossava un impermeabile marrone.  
Aveva una mascherina sul viso.  
Chisame la squadrò. "Desidera?"  
"Dimmi… secondo te… sono bella?", domandò con una strana voce la sconosciuta.  
"Non lo so. Si tolga la mascherina", disse Chisame levandogliela.  
"Oh, poverina!", esclamò poi quando la vide a volto scoperto: era orrendamente sfregiata, con due appariscenti cicatrici su ciascun lato della bocca.  
"Senta, un mio zio fa il chirurgo, ed è molto bravo. Le do il suo numero".  
Hasegawa dalla tasca tirò fuori un blocchetto di bigliettini. "Sa, la mia famiglia ha esperti in vari rami della scienza. Vogliono che io faccia loro un po' di pubblicità", spiegò lievemente imbarazzata.  
Mise il bigliettino in mano alla donna, che rimase alquanto interdetta. "Ehm… ma io…."  
"Ho capito. Ha ragione, una persona nelle sue condizioni deve aver bisogno anche di assistenza psichiatrica. Ecco il numero di una mia cugina che fa la psicologa".  
E le mise in mano un altro biglietto.  
"Ora mi scusi, ma qui dentro ho un po' da fare. Si faccia coraggio, signora. Ah, faccia attenzione con quelle grosse forbici che ha nella tasca. Sono alquanto arrugginite".  
E chiuse la porta.  
Finalmente Chisame poté andare nella stanza delle due gemelle, senza trovare qualcuno.  
"Mi resta la cucina".  
Anche lì sembrava non esserci nessuno.  
Finché dei rumori, dietro la porta della dispensa, non attrassero la sua attenzione.  
"Oh, siete lì allora".  
Chisame aprì la porta… e si ritrovò davanti una creatura assai strana: un lungo, spesso e flessuoso corpo di serpente color giallo con alla sommità una testa di donna con lunghi capelli neri.  
Le due si fissarono mutamente per un istante.  
Poi Chisame corse a impugnare un coltello.  
Ghignando, la donna serpente uscì dalla dispensa per inseguirla.  
Tuttavia rimase alquanto sorpresa quando vide Chisame, col grosso coltello in mano, ferma davanti a lei.  
"Una donna serpente! Una creatura mai vista prima! Che occasione per la scienza! Vieni qui, fatti sezionare!", gridò Chisame con uno sguardo da demone della scienza mortalmente assetato di conoscenza.  
E la donna serpente, intimorita, tornò indietro nella dispensa.  
Chisame la inseguì, però il mostro era sparito.  
"Tsk, che occasione persa!", commentò amaramente.  
"Basta! Basta!" tuonò una voce.  
Quella di Fuuka.  
La bambina apparve improvvisamente davanti a Chisame.  
"Oh, eccoti qui, signorinella. Si può sapere dove siete finite tu e tua sorella?"  
A quelle parole, Fuuka sembrò andare su tutte le furie. "Ma insomma! Si può sapere chi diavolo sei?! Io e mia sorella ci siamo date tanto da fare per creare una bella storia di fantasmi e orrore, per divertirci col tuo terrore, e tu? L'hai quasi trasformata in una storia comica! Dico io, una bambina fantasma nel bagno! Una donna contorta perché schiacciata da un camion! Un'onryo, alla quale tra l'altro hai pure amputato le braccia. Povera Sadako. Infine, la donna sfregiata e quella serpente: si può sapere perché cavolo non hai paura?!"  
Hasegawa la guardò incuriosita. "Perché avrei dovuto avere paura?"  
"Ma non l'hai capito?! Io e mia sorella siamo fantasmi! Guarda!"  
Fuuka iniziò a levitare, cominciò ad agitare la testa in tutte le direzioni a una velocità folle, inumana.  
Si arrampicò sulle pareti come un ragno, si moltiplicò, girò la testa di 360°, si strappò la faccia mostrando il teschio, si prese la bocca allungandola di almeno un metro per fare una mostruosa boccaccia.  
E intanto tutte le porte, finestre e cassetti della casa cominciarono ad aprirsi e chiudersi da soli a un ritmo velocissimo e con un frastuono infernale.  
Le pareti trasudarono sangue, sprizzandolo a getti.  
"Ah, ho capito", disse con calma Chisame schioccando le dita. "Questo è solo un sogno. Infatti prima sono caduta lungo le scale".  
Tutto nella casa si bloccò di colpo, come se durante la visione di un film si fosse messo il fermo immagine.  
Fuuka diventò rossa dalla rabbia.  
"Fuori! FUORI DI QUI!", strillò con voce inumana.  
Una forza invisibile afferrò Chisame e sollevandola le fece attraversare tutta la casa, aprì l'ingresso e la sbatté fuori.  
La ragazza colpì con la nuca il muro e perse i sensi.

Quando si riprese, Chisame vide un foglio che stava sulla sua pancia. Diceva: "I suoi servizi non sono più richiesti. Se ne vada!"  
"Che maleducati", commentò la ragazza.  
La sua borsa era vicina a lei, la prese e se ne andò.  
Quando tornò a casa, la trovò deserta.  
"Mah, chissà dove sono andate quelle tre".  
In camera sua udì un lieve rumore provenire dall'armadio.  
Fece per aprirlo quando si spalancò da solo.  
"BUUUUUUU!", gridò qualcuno.  
Hasegawa urlò e indietreggiando cadde a terra.  
Erano le sue tre coinquiline, che la guardarono divertite.  
"A-accidenti a voi!", sbottò Chisame con una mano sul petto. "Mi avete fatto prendere uno spavento micidiale!"  
"Eggià. Ma te l'avevo detto che la paura può essere divertente, no? Pensa se si sapesse che l'imperturbabile Chisame Hasegawa è stata spaventata dallo scherzo più vecchio del mondo!", commentò ridendo Sakurako.

Da qualche parte, il fantasma di una sorella maggiore cominciò a prendere a testate un muro, metaforicamente parlando, mentre la sorella minore tentava invano di calmarla.

FINE


End file.
